


Febuwhump 2021 No. 2

by Sapless_Tree



Series: MacGyver Febuwhump [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Captured, Febuwhump, Febuwhump 2021, Gen, Whump, febuwhump day 2, i still dont really understand ao3's tagging system sOrry, restrained, stress position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapless_Tree/pseuds/Sapless_Tree
Summary: Febuwhump No. 2Prompt: "I can't take this anymore"This wasn’t either agent’s first time dealing with an op that had gone wrong. And it definitely wasn’t Mac’s first time in this kind ofposition(Mac supposed the word ‘situation’ would have done just as nicely, but sometimes Jack’s humor was contagious).
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: MacGyver Febuwhump [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137668
Comments: 24
Kudos: 36
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Febuwhump 2021 No. 2

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the quote for the prompt,, I used something very similar, but not those exact words, so uh, sorry. The prompt's wording ended up feeling a little awkward in the scene I wrote, so I left the original wording instead bc it's similar enough (this is what happens when you try to write for a prompt just based on memory of its wording hahaaa oh well)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

“Hey, Mac…?” Riley said. There was a quiver to her words that she could attribute to the pain of being left in the position she was in for so long. Riley was on her knees, bending backward until her hands could grasp at her ankles, and to make sure she stayed that way her wrists had been tied to said ankles. Her thighs ached and her knees pulsated with throbbing pain; even the muscles in her chest and stomach were left strained and worn out by the position.

Mac himself wasn’t doing much better. His back was arched over the seat of a cold, metal chair, the back of which was positioned to the side. The thing was bolted to the floor so as to keep it from moving, and his wrists and ankles were tied one to each leg of the chair for the very same reason. The position left his entire torso completely vulnerable-- they’d been there long enough that the aching stress on his muscles made it hard to breathe.

But, for Riley, he mustered up whatever strength he could to keep his voice vaguely steady. “Yeah?”

“Do you--” she cut off with a wince. Mac could see her struggle against the restraints out of desperation to stretch out into any pose that would give her poor muscles a break. He shared the sentiment and had to keep from wincing in sympathy. “Do you think they forgot about us?”

“Of course not,” Mac reassured. There was no conceivable way that Phoneix had forgotten the two agents-- Jack would never let them. “They’ll come for us.” He hoped that, even straining against the painful position, there was some of the reassuring confidence he’d tried to provide her with. 

This wasn’t either agent’s first time dealing with an op that had gone wrong. And it definitely wasn’t Mac’s first time in this kind of _position_ (Mac supposed the word ‘situation’ would have done just as nicely, but sometimes Jack’s humor was contagious). 

But Riley hadn’t had very many experiences getting captured mid-op yet. Typically, behind the safety of a computer screen, she was met with a relatively low number of situations where her interrogation resistance training was needed. And any time that she _did_ end up in some kind of real trouble, Jack was there in an instant.

That was another thing: both agents were used to having Jack around to save their asses when things went south, as they always did. But their cover called for Artemis37 and her armpiece to attend some gala-esque event and meet up with their target-- it would have looked suspicious if she’d waltzed into the meetup with someone old enough to be her father hanging off her. 

As mad about not being on the front-line as Jack was, it became nothing when Matty informed them Mac and Riley would have to go into the meeting dark so as not to tip off any of the cybercriminals attending. 

Jack had pitched a real fit then, but he ultimately agreed to what would be best for the mission (not without a healthy amount of complaining, of course). Besides, the agents would have their phones on them. They couldn’t call Matty or Jack leisurely-- the call could be intercepted too easily-- but if there was an emergency there was at least some form of communication to fall back on.

The more Mac thought about it, the more Riley’s question made sense. Likely, nobody at Phoenix would realize anything was wrong until the gala was well and over, the cyber terrorists would get away, and Mac and Riley would still be restrained -- maybe no longer in the banquet hall’s basement, but they were definitely not looking forward to wherever it was deemed the two be taken next. The uncomfortable gala clothes did nothing to help, and Mac couldn’t imagine that the cyber terrorists that tied them up would have left him or Riley with their phones anywhere nearby, either.

“It feels like it’s been hours,” Riley said. “I can’t even hear if the gala is still going or not.”

“Must be if no one’s come down for us yet,” Mac replied. “The guys who tied us up aren’t going to just leave us here. And if the gala was over, you know Jack would already be searching the whole place for us.”

He lifted his head a little to try to alleviate the pounding in his skull, but had to let his head fall back when the muscles in his neck were too tired to hold it up on their own. 

“Jack better get here soon,” Riley said softly, trying to shift again with a groan. “I don’t know if I can take this much longer.”

Mac lifted his head up again. With the way the two were positioned, Mac couldn’t see Riley very well unless he strained his neck muscles enough to see over his arched body. She was near his legs. She could turn her head towards him without too much trouble, but the two couldn’t make eye contact without a great deal of effort on Mac’s part.

Craning his neck, Mac could see the subtle film of tears forming over her eyes.

Mac dropped his head back down with a grunt. “He’ll be here soon,” Mac said as if trying to conjure the older agent up with sheer will. “He always comes.”

Riley didn’t say anything after that, Mac could only assume she’d nodded, but he was too sore and exhausted to check.

The two lapsed into silence. Had it not been for the situation, it might’ve even been a comfortable silence. But there was no way to be any sort of comfortable with stress positions. The quiet seemed to stretch on, occasionally interrupted by a pained groan or wince.

So when a sudden commotion started outside the door, it startled the two agents.

“I’ll bet that’s Jack right now,” Mac said, a smile creeping onto his face at the thought of all the ‘I-told-you-so’s’ they were going to get from Jack for trying to do this op without him.

“Took him long enough,” Riley said, the relieved smile evident in her voice.

The door swung open fast and hit the wall with a _thud_. 

It wasn’t Jack.

One of the men from the group that had overtaken the two and had them tied up had come down for them. With the door opened, it was much easier to hear that the commotion wasn’t a panicked one. Merely the loud noises of a party dying down and guests leaving. 

The man approached with a rag, going to Mac first and pressing it firm over the blond’s nose and mouth. 

Mac tried to struggle against it, but couldn’t do much, restrained as he was. He thrashed hard and swung his head up quickly to try and land a hit on the cyber terrorist’s head using his own, but the man wasn’t stupid enough to keep his face that close. He took a fistful of Mac’s hair in his hand and wrenched the blond’s head to a still and easy-to-access position as he continued to hold the cloth firmly on Mac’s face. 

Mac did the only thing he could do: held his breath. It wouldn’t stop the outcome, just prolong it further. Mac could smell the familiar sweet scent of chloroform and knew it would be at least five to ten minutes before he was out-- longer if he was difficult about it, which he had every intention to be. 

His efforts didn’t garner much more than a few extra minutes before things grew hazy. Mac’s vision began to fuzz in and out-- the blurred face of their captor spending more time out of focus than in. A muffled noise made it past Mac’s lips and the cloth, but the weak protest seemed only effective in getting the man to press more solidly. 

Mac’s head would have tipped back as he went slack if it weren’t for the man still with a rough hand clutching a fistful of blond. 

“Mac, _Mac_!” Riley shouted, seeing his eyes drift shut. The man ignored her, seemingly unbothered by the outburst. He held the rag over Mac’s face for an extra minute-- just to make sure he was really out before turning to Riley.

The last thing she would remember were the tears rolling down her cheeks as the man approached her with the rag. She put up her own fight, but eventually, everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> listen, "i dont know if i can take this much longer" is close enouGH, okay? Same energy. But I'll stop talking abt that now ahah
> 
> this one was kinda short and open-ended. I have some other ideas for it and stuff, but I probably wont revisit this one unless people really want me to since I don't have it like plotted out or anything, you know? But if this is smth you want to see continued, just sound off, I'm always open to any ideas yall might have :0


End file.
